Ask the FACE Family!
by Lonersent
Summary: Have any questions you would like to ask the F.A.C.E family? Well, here you can! France, America, Canada, and England has been captured for your delight, so ask away!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello fanfiction readers and Hetalia fans. This is Lonersent and after reading a couple of fics like this I decided I would take a shot at this whole writing business and honestly I am really nervous about this whole thing because it is my first Fanfic. Also, any and all constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Finally, please do not submit any M rated questions. Angsty is allowed of course and plenty of humor. My writing skills are not advanced enough for me to attempt it and my Aceness wouldn't be able to handle anyways. I apologize for any inconvenience. However I am totally ready and able for other questions.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters nor will I in the future or any alternate universes. I hope you enjoy this guys!

**Lonersent: **Ready start answering some questions guys?

**France:** Over course my little Américain, ready Angleterre?

**England:** And why would I do that you bloody frog? Can you not see that we were kidnapped?

**America:** Yo dudes and dudette, I think someone else here…

**Canada:** …I'm right here.

**America:** AHH! A ghost! … Oh, wait it's just you… who are you again?

**Canada:** I'm Canada.

**Kumajiro:** Who?

**Canada:** I'm your owner. Canada, the one who feeds you.

**Kumajiro:** Oh.

**France:** Oh bonjour my little Mattheu have you missed Papa? *smiles creepily*

**Canada:** *Backs away* Maple!

**Lonersent:** Awww, poor Canada, your so cute* Glomp-glomp*

**America:** Hey stay away from Canadia!

**Lonersent:** Alright, fine. And his name is Canada.

**England:** Alright, what is the meaning of kidnapping us four? And why did you have to include that blasted frog?

**Lonersent:** Right, straight to the point. Basically, you four are going to be here to answer a few questions for some curious fangirls and fanboys. Also, because I am such an evil person I won't let you leave until you do. Got it?

**England:** Oh fine, anything to get away from these idiots.

**France:** Well, I think it will be very interesting…honhonhonhon

**America:** Bro, that's just plain creepy when you do that. But, it does sound fun. Right Canada?

**Canada:** Y-yes it does.

**Lonersent:** Now that's wrapped up, just drop a question down below. Here's the format.

_Dear Francis/ Alfred/Arthur/ Matthew_

_*Add question here*_

_* Insert username/ nickname here*_

**Lonersent:** And that should be all. We can't wait to hear your suggestions. Right guys? * Stares like Russia*

_All nations nod anxiously_

**Lonersent:** Good, see you guys soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: **Wow you guys respond quickly. I do hope this is up to par.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I am merely borrowing them for a moment.**

**Lonersent: **Hey guys, I just received 3 letters from the amazing reviewers!

**England: **Already? Alright let's see them.

**America**: I want to read the first one. * Opens letter*

_Dear Matthew, _

_If you could murder anyone from the FACE family, who would you kill?_

_Pecan Pie Origins_

**America: **Like Mattie would want to murder anyone of us…Right?

**France: **I bet it would be Angleterre from him taking you away from me.

**England**: You left me no choice.

**Canada**: G-guys, can I answer the question?

**Lonersent: **Go ahead Canada.

**Canada: **Well, n-not that I would but If I had to I would murder England. Sorry.

**America: **Phew.

**France: **I knew it!

**England: **But..but why?

**Canada: **I – I was happy with France and when you took me away, you forgot about me most of the time growing up. And ever since then it's like no one knows I exist.

**England: **I really had no idea, I am terribly sorry Matthew**.**

**Canada: **Its fine, England.

**Lonersent: **Aww… you guys are adorable when you make up. Anywho, who wants to read the next letter?

**England: **May I? * Opens next letter and begins to read.*

_Dear Francis,_

_How many people have you raped so far and did it include Alfred, Arthur and Matthew?_

_- Jan Jan_

**England: ***Splutters*

**France: **Mon chere, I do not rape others; I merely convince them to get in bed with me. Although, alcohol may help a little.

**America: **Just answer the question you perv.

**France: **If you insist. Angleterre, Espanga, Prusse, Germany…

**England: **When did you rape me you frog?

**Canada: **P-probably when you were drunk.

**America: **Wait, you raped Germany? How and when? That dude is super serious and stuck yo the hip with Italy.

**France: **It was not rape… I just spike some of the wurst and beer he was eating. Before, he met Italy. Why do you think he never eats any of the food made by moi?

**England: **That explains a lot.

**Lonersent**: Lol, anyways here is the last letter. Canada would you do the honors?

**Canada: **Eh? Okay. * Opens letter and looks sadly at the words below*

_Dear Alfred,_

_What did you feel after the 9/11 incident?_

_From Wolf of Crescent Moon_

**England: **Oh dear…

**America: … **Honestly? The whole ordeal surprised me. Before I had never thought anyone would attack my nation like that. I mean yeah Japan bombed Pearl Harbor and Canada burned the White House down.

**Canada:** I'm still so sorry about that.

**America:** Don't worry about it, I deserved it. All, those incidents occurred during a war. It wasn't so unexpected and hurt so badly. My chest over my heart was burned pretty badly.

**England:** I remember that. It didn't heal for years.

**America:** Anyways it opened my eyes that some don't want me to be the hero and that probably hurt my people the most. Ever since then they have been more alert and cautious about everything.

**France:** At least something good came out of it then.

**America:** Yeah… Hey you readers, send more questions for us to answer. I call dibs on the next one!

**Lonersent: **Sure thing bud. I hope you guys like your answers. Feel free to ask another one.


End file.
